The Game
by closeyoureyesandmakeawish
Summary: Bella and Edward are the most popular kids at school. They are both rich and famous and in love with each other, but this is a secret to even themselves. With a few twisted schemes, and plenty of drama, will these two ever find out that they are destiny?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV:

I pushed the break right in time to slide into a spot in front of Jessica Stanley, my best friend. She was more of a fan than a friend but so was everyone else at school. I didn't get how I was so popular, I mean I know at first it was the whole new kid thing but after that I figured people would forget about it and forget about me. But as I got more and more used to people giving me all the glory and attention, I started owning it and I became…the most popular girl in New York. Seriously. My dad owns a big hotel, the Plaza, and my mother is a major fashion designer. We have 18 cars between the three of us and I have my own limo and penthouse. So I fit the bill on the whole "rich girl with all the latest" thing, and after I decided that being popular wouldn't be so bad I had all the best clothes and a personal stylist who did my hair and makeup each day. This was seriously the life.

I go to S.M. Meyer Prep school and am in 12th grade. I know it's called Prep school but it's just like boarding school, we live there and there's a huge beautiful campus. Only the best for one of Manhattans Elite. The only thing I was missing out of the whole 'image' was a boyfriend, and that's the thing I absolutely refused to compromise on. I didn't want to be a player or something. I wanted to actually like, maybe even love, whatever guy that would be able to call himself Isabella Swan's boyfriend. A squeaky voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "OMG, bella I am like so sorry I almost like took your spot. You have like the best driving skills in the world, so like you still like got it okay, but like I am so sorry. Does this like mean that I can't like sit with you at like lunch today?" "Of course, you know I don't bitch about shit like that Jess. So what's this I hear about 2 new kids coming in today?" I didn't really care about the new kids. Probably some greasy nerd here on scholarship to be a rocket scientist or something, and his dorky little sister. I just wanted to distract Jess with mindless babble before I got too pissed off with her "like"ness.

Just as she was about to tell me the girl's name, the boy's was Edmund or something, my sidekick buzzed and I figured it was more important than whats-his-name. The wind seriously got knocked out of me when a gorgeous bronze haired boy with glowing green eyes and a perfect face appeared on my screen. He was absolutely perfect and that was with the sucky quality of cell phone cameras. I tore my eyes away from the Greek god to read the caption at the bottom. "Edward Cullen, pulling up at S.M. in his limo, YUM!" I turned to Jessica again telling her to start over on this new kid. I wanted to know absolutely everything!

EPOV:

I pulled my Duo out of my pocket and saw three new texts. All from Tanya. Seriously when was this chick going to leave me alone?

Hey Eddie Babe! Why haven't you texted me back? It's been like 2 minutes!

Edward? Honestly I'm worried about you; I haven't seen you for like an hour!

We are so over Edward! I just saw that picture of you and Melanie making out, and this is the last time you will ever hear from me!

I sighed, silently thanking god. I'd only gone out with her once and since then it'd been hell. Millions of phone calls and texts, even a couple letters. I hated breaking up with girls, making out and getting horny was fun, but than they expected so much from you. Dinner and gifts and love notes. The very thought made me gag. I know I may be classified as a player or whatever, but at least I got the babes. I'm on my way to a new school. Something or other Mabel. My dad keeps sending me to different schools hoping I'll learn to focus on my studies; this is like the 6th this year. But I'm not complaining; as soon as the girls throw themselves at you the first time, the actually hot ones take too much time to get to. Every time I go to a new school I'm absolutely smothered and god, it feels good.

I had to smile a little at the thought that in an hour tops; I'd have some girl's ass in my hands and her tongue down my throat in a janitor's closet somewhere. I hope they were big here; the tiny ones at Ridgefield were totally uncomfortable. I texted my friend Mike asking if there were any major hotties here, I had to know who to go to first. About a minute later a picture flashed across my screen of an angel. Really, the most beautiful, adorable, sexy, perfect girl I'd ever seen. She had straight light brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was pale, but it suited her well. And her lips, holy god her lips! They were small and straight and I was imagining them on mine and damn, in my mind she was a good kisser. I had to get her name so I searched at the bottom for a caption, "Bella Swan, kazillionair, most popular, HOT piece of ass!" I stuck my cell phone back in my pocket as the driver announced our arrival at school. This was going to be a piece of cake.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV:

I stepped out of my limo with a huge smile on my face. I couldn't get over the amazing feeling the imaginary Bella left in my head. The usual gasps were heard, and a few guys glared at me as if they knew that their girlfriend would break up with them in an instant if I tossed a smile their way. Even though I was on a strict quest for Bella, it couldn't hurt to keep my options open so I winked at nearby hotties, walking around campus while my limo followed behind me a ways. My breath literally caught in my throat as I saw her leaning against a car talking to some slutty girl.

I started walking towards them and when Bella looked up at me I swear my heart skipped a beat. She was way more perfect than the picture, and it seemed more than just a hot piece of ass. She seemed shy, as if no one knew the real her. And as if it was all just a big show. Like she was making these friends and living her life because she got bored one day and decided why the hell not. I know its pretty heavy stuff for a guy who regularly leaves girls sobbing by his locker, but if I was reading her right than I got where she was coming from.

I snapped my fingers for my limo to catch up to me and asked my driver for one of the roses I keep with the wine in the cooler. I was nervous about approaching this girl and actually bothered to check my reflection in the car window. Same as always and girls seemed to like it, so here goes nothing.

BPOV:

I was extremely fed up with Jess at the moment. Through 100's of "likes" she had managed to tell me absolutely nothing about Edward Cullen other than he had a sister named Alice who was his fraternal twin and that there was some holdup and she wouldn't be coming until next week. That and that he was the hottest guy on earth. I was mainly pissed because she pretended to totally have the inside scoop before I froze.

There he was walking down the street like he wasn't the most gorgeous guy ever to walk the planet. His eyes connected with mine and I was absolutely dazzled by the piercing green. He seemed to be looking straight into my soul and there was no faking the connection I felt with him. This was way beyond him being hot. I felt like he was reading my life story, and the weird part was I didn't mind. It felt like I wanted him to know everything there was to know about me. I wanted to share my stories with him, and pour all my soul into those green eyes. I looked back to Jessica because this connection shit was really freaking me out.

Here's some guy I've never even spoken too and he's looking into my soul? Weird! I saw his limo pull up and his driver hand me something. Oh my god, he was so smooth and slick, and was he seriously walking towards me? I've never liked being popular more than I did right now! He must know if he wants to get anywhere, and I mean anywhere, he has to get through me.

**Authors Note!!!**

**Sorry my chapters are so short, but I update extremely often to make up for it, so overall it's the same amount of writing. If I don't update for a while its because I'm trying to write a really long one ******

**Special Thanks to: Sophia, Forever-Twilighted, arisaswordheart, NiZZiiE, and Reine Blance-Neige for reviewing! Those are seriously what keep me motivated to update and I LOVE them!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV:

I walked slowly down the pathway leading to her. She seemed to be staring at me as I walked and I saw her nod the slut off and pull out her cell phone. I was almost to Bella when I felt my cell buzz in my pocket. Deciding it could wait I took bigger than usual steps, closing the distance between me and Bella.

I wanted to say something sexy and smart to her but when I got to her she was just staring at her phone with a look of shock. She pressed random keys than swiftly shut her sidekick and put it in the black purse she was holding. I had never looked past her face, caught up in the beauty of it, but now that I did I saw she was wearing a light blue halter top and black skinny jeans. It hugged all her gorgeous curves perfectly and she now looked straight at me. I realized I looked like an idiot standing there and quickly regained my composure.

"For you gorgeous." I said handing her the rose. She blushed a light pink and took it suavely. She held it between her hands and put them against her stomach so the rose covered her lips. The whole thing was extremely sexy, and realizing she wasn't going to say more I continued.

"I couldn't help but notice that you seem to know your way around campus, if you wouldn't mind I could really use some help. I have no idea where to go and I have English in half an hour." I hoped she would accept the invitation to walk with me, and her silence was making me extremely uneasy. I was eager to hear her voice, knowing already it would be wonderful. She slowly rolled her eyes and tapped her cheek with the rose as if she was thinking before licking her lips and inhaling.

"Sure Edward, I would love to walk you to class. I'm Isabella, but everyone just calls me Bella. Oh and thanks for the rose, it's lovely." She was officially perfect. Her voice was like flowers, like petals falling on a windy day. She spoke breezily and I was more overjoyed than ever before when she held out her hand for me to take.

"Not as lovely as you." I whispered taking her hand. The second I did I felt electricity like never before. My hand was on fire and it burned in the best kind of way. Even though I had no idea where to go I started walking, pulling her hand gently.

She laughed the most beautiful tinkling laugh and smiled at me. That laugh was now my number one favorite sound. "What's so funny Bella?" I asked, absolutely loving the sound of her name on my tongue.

"You weren't kidding; you're going to need some serious help with navigation Edward. Who's your English teacher? All the classes are back that way and I have English first too."

"I have no idea, it said on my schedule but I think I left that at home, maybe we could go to the office first and pick it up?" I actually had memorized my schedule on the night before, I had Mr. Lancer. The whole office thing was an obvious excuse to spend more time with Bella, lay some groundwork.

"Sure, but if I'm late to class your dead! For the office you're going the right way. It's a really weird campus so just keep going straight and turn when you see this huge lamp thing that says S.M. Meyer on it."

"Aren't you coming with me?" I was worried she was sending me off on my own because of the directions she was handing out.

"Of course, but my cell just buzzed so I'm going to kind of blind for the next few seconds." She laughed again and I resumed walking. Holding her hand was the most natural thing in the world, her slender fingers and tiny palm fit easily into my hand, and the electricity was still there, crackling away. I noticed her flicking through her texts and saw a picture that looked oddly like me. What the heck?

"What's that Bella?" I asked pointing to the picture. Now that she had stopped scrolling I could see it defiantly was me, and it was me getting out of my limo about five minutes ago. "Is that me?"

She slowly raised her head up from her phone and to my face, as if she was embarrassed. I knew it was weird for someone I just met to have a picture of me on their phone, but I had one of her so I think we were pretty even.

"Um, someone I know sent out a text blast, just a picture of you saying what the new kid looked like.

I moved my eyes to the caption at the bottom on the screen. It said: "Edward Cullen, pulling up at S.M. in his limo, YUM!" I thought the "yum" part was so funny I busted out laughing on the spot.

"Seriously it's not that funny! And someone saying that about you couldn't be that rare, I mean have you not looked in the mirror lately?" I stopped laughing right away and looked at her, she seemed to realize what she said a second too late and she blushed bright red. Seeing her blush was so adorable, I caved and pulled out my cell phone. I scrolled through my texts until I got to the one with the amazing picture of her and handed her my phone.

She stared at it for a minute and than she whispered under her breath "Bella Swan, kazillionair, Most Popular, HOT piece of ass" She turned redder if possible and I started laughing again.

"Same thing, text from a friend, letting me know what I was getting into." I hoped she wouldn't be offended or something from the comment about her ass.

"Again, no surprises, millions must tell you daily how amazing you look."

She just turned her head up from my phone and looked at me with a smile forming on her beautiful face. I quit resisting the urge to kiss her and let go of her hand only to replace it on her lower back, my other hand cupping her cheek. Her arms right away swung up around my neck and I kissed her. The taste was heaven, the electricity was stunning, and little Eddie was wide awake. We started just kissing but I wanted her closer to me, so I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and I was surprised when she instantly let me in. Our tongues battled for dominance and I licked the roof of her mouth, making her giggle into my mine. This was perfection.

**Authors Note!!!**

**1,137 words in 17 minutes, I'm proud of myself! I'm going to try to update at least once every 2 days to make up for my scarily short chapters. Thank you to all who favorited and added me to their alerts! It means a lot! And a HUUUUUGE thank you to those who reviewed, you have NO IDEA how MUCH I appreciate it! I literally laughed like a maniac at the good comments; my mom came in to check on me, haha!!! To answer any questions, they are both virgins, Edward loves making out with girls but he's never stepped it up more than that. He wants to wait for someone he loves to give it up to. As for Bella she doesn't even date, so she's obviously gonna wait until she's sure to have sex.**

**So a special thanks to:**

**Reine Blanche-Neige**

**Izzie09**

**BayKat16**

**-passion.x**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV:

Did he just call me amazing? Yes he did, he said "again no surprises, millions must tell you how amazing you look". I tried to keep my cool, and I knew if I tried to talk right now I would end up squealing so I just looked at his gorgeous face and smiled. He looked at me funny, conflict evident in his electric green eyes. Than he let go of my hand and the electric flow stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Did I do something wrong? That's when I noticed how close his face was to mine and I felt a shock as his hand reconnected on my lower back. OH MY GOD! Were we about to kiss?

Me being the famous Bella Swan it wasn't unusual for hot guys to turn to me first, but this guy was honestly a god. From his velvety voice to his perfectly tousled hair, I felt completely incompetent next to him. His hand brushed against my cheek and than settled there, increasing the flow of the electricity. Edward leaned forward slightly more and he kissed me.

Holy damn that boy could kiss! At first it was a simple kiss, and it was better than anything. But than he pulled me closer and licked my lip. Without thinking I opened my mouth to let him in farther, there was nothing I wanted more than more Edward. His tongue tasted so good I almost asked him what he had eaten last, and than I realized that he smelled like he tasted, and there was no way to describe it. But it was natural to kiss him, and it took me a few seconds to realize that I was standing in front of the front office making out with I guy I'd known for literally 10 minutes. Not good! What happened to waiting for someone I love? I knew I liked Edward, but I didn't know much about him, and I was judging solely on his looks.

He licked the roof of my mouth and it tickled so I giggled into his mouth. The remaining air in my lungs escaped with my laughter and we broke apart breathing heavily. He released my waist and cheek and I stepped back. I was feeling a little awkward at the moment because he wasn't saying anything. I prayed for him to say something, because I didn't want to be the one to break this awkward silence. Did he feel the same connection with me? I wanted to get to know him now, to be friends before anything happened. I started walking towards the office remembering the purpose of our walk.

"Where are you going?" I turned around noticing Edward stood where I had left him.

"Don't you have to pick up a copy of your schedule?" I looked at him confused, had our make-out session dumbfounded him that much? It was so cute to watch his green eyes as he slowly remembered how to walk and said "oh yeah, right. Would you mind waiting here? I'll only be a second."

"Of course, but only a second. Hope you didn't forget me threatening your life if you make me late for class!" I was attempting to lighten the mood, and act like we didn't just eat each others face. I took out my sidekick as it rang and gasped at the image. It was me and Edward in full make-out mode. Dang he was sexy! Never mind that, I scrolled up to look at the Sent To box. Uh-oh! Everyone. It was sent to everyone in the school!

**Tempted to stop it there but my new system is only posting longer than 1,150 words, because the ability to only write short chapters is really ticking me off! Oh, and I love EPOV's way more, so that's what the rest of this chapter is! (We're at 648!)**

EPOV:

That was amazing, but odd. We ended our mini make-out session when we both ran out of air. We panted heavily for a minute, dang Bella was sexy! I was about to dive in for more when I noticed her eyes were troubled. Uh-oh, did she not want to kiss me? Was I a bad kisser or something? Did I have stinky breath? I let her go and she began to walk away. What?

"Where are you going?" I asked pleadingly. Note to self: tone down desperation!

"Don't you have to pick up a copy of your schedule?" Oh right, schedule, office, start walking!

"Oh, yeah right." I mumbled. Way to sound like an idiot Eddie! I didn't want her to leave while I was gone though.

"Would you mind waiting here? I'll only be a second." I hope she didn't say she had to get to class or meet someone. What the heck Edward! I'm acting like some geeky 6th grader with his first crush. I am a player, here to tap that ass and seal the deal! Or at least something like that…what was I getting all obsessed with one girl for? I let the ladies obsess over me, than I reject them when they've served their purpose and obviously they're heartbroken. I would have to regain my cool, and not let Bella be disappointed by my previous immaturity.

"Of course, but only a second. Hope you didn't forget me threatening your life if you make me late for class!" I smiled as I walked into the office and took a last look at her gasping as she read something off her cell. I felt mine buzzing and guessed it was one of the infamous text blasts Bella mentioned. I wonder how the school gossip got my number so fast.

I slid open my duo and smiled. There was a picture of Bella looking sexy as hell kissing me. The caption at the bottom read: "New kid starts at the top!" I guess Bella saw this and that's what she was gasping at. I was still wondering why she had stopped the kiss, maybe she looked at the picture and remembered it, and that's why she was disgusted! No, remember your mental promise, remain playboy Edward, don't dwell on what some girl thinks of you. Even in my mind it sounded wrong, and I knew then that Bella would never be "some girl".

I asked one of the office ladies if she could print me a copy of my schedule and the way she gave me an once-over was disgusting. What was she like 80? I picked it up and quickly walked outside to Bella. Only she wasn't there.

I thought she had agreed to wait for me! I glanced at my watch, wondering if she didn't want to be late to class so badly she ditched me to make it on time. That's what it looked like, seeing as class started at 8:50 and it was 8:47. I guess our kissing lasted longer than I thought. Oh well, I would play the lost new kid card and get off without a tardy detention. Since Bella had earlier pointed me in the right direction I thought I would be okay looking for Mr. Lancer on my own. I made it to class seconds before the bell rang; I hoped it was the right one. I pushed open the door, there seemed to be like a chair or something on the other side of it..? I pushed a little harder and the door swung open. My gasp was muffled by the bell as I looked, shocked, at the sight before me. **(1,263!!!)**

**Authors Note!!!**

**To all who said the story was moving really fast, I agree! That what I'm trying to make it seem like. Let me try to explain without giving too much away…Bella gets shocked by the speed later and…it causes major drama…, I have a kind of storyline I'm planning to follow. So don't worry I know what I'm doing, and where the story is heading. The fact people noticed the freaky speed is GREAT!!! Thank you for the wonderful comments and I'm soooo proud of myself, 4 chapters in 2 days! Most likely another one is coming later on, depends on how busy I get. Special thanks to my reviewers!**

**NiZZiiE**

**Izzie09**

**Reine Blanche-Neige**

**And thank you I think to LOL, were you calling my story crap? Or saying it wasn't bad enough to be crap? Or that it wasn't funny enough to not be crap? I'm confused…but flames are totally welcome, they help me improve!**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV:

I turned to look back at Edward to see if he had seen the text yet. Apparently he had, but his reaction was extremely different than mine. He smiled and stared at the picture for a bit before closing his phone and walking into the office. He was so cute that it was impossible to be mad at his non-reaction. I stared down again and knew that this was the last time Lauren spied on me.

I hated having to leave Edward but there was only a little time before class started and I had to find Lauren and give her a piece of my mind. I stuck my cell in my purse and held my head high as I walked into school. Everyone turned to look at me as always but the girls kept shooting me glares instead of their usual awe and the boys looked at me disappointed. Whatever, I honestly only cared about finding Lauren and throttling her. After this I would have to stay away from Edward. Sure we had some sort of connection but I'd have to wait until the gossip died down a lot. It would only take a week or two until someone like Lauren found a couple making out in a janitor's closet, or some teachers going at it in the staff room. Honestly why the heck would they put a bed in there?

**Our staff room has a bed for the teachers to "nap" on when they got tired and someone went in to ask a question and saw the Spanish and English teachers doing it!!! Haha, just explaining the joke. :)**

I reached my locker and a crowd of girls was already gathered there like always, I opened my locker before I started talking.

"So anyone know where that hoe Lauren is?" I asked, the venom coming out in every word.

"You like mean that was like a doctored photo? I like knew it, someone that like hot would only go for like celebrities." Jessica said in her like-y voice.

I gave her the death glare before continuing. "No that photo was 100 percent real, thanks Jessica. But I don't like the bitch putting everything I do into the public eye. So where the hell is she?"

A quiet girl named Angela, the only one of my "posse" that I actually like said, "she's making out with Mike in that room next to Mr. Lancer's. " I smiled to show my thanks and, English books in hand, speed-walked to Mr. Lancer's room. First I dropped my books off on my desk in the back row. Luckily I had a single in almost all my classes. It got annoying when every guy you had to sit next to flirted and every girl talked non-stop hoping to impress you.

I banged the door open to see the slut taking her shirt off, revealing waaaay to big, completely fake boobs. It was just like her to not wear a bra! Mike looked at me, embarrassed. He winked as if trying to be seductive and walked straight out the door. I put a hand on my hip and glared at Lauren as she attempted to fix the frizzy mess that was her hair and put her shirt back on.

"Whats with all the spying slut?" I wanted to get this over with quick so I could find Edward and explain why we had to avoid each other. I hope he found his way to class all right. If he was late he could just say he was new and he'd get a free pass. I brought my thoughts away from his adorable green eyes and resumed glaring at Lauren until she answered.

"I'm Meyer's gossip girl; I have to remain on top." Could her voice get any more nasal? And honestly did she just say she was gossip girl? I love that show to death but what a geeky, wannabe-ish thing to say!

"What the hell bitch, stay away from me and everyone else! Just get a job as a cheap hooker somewhere and stop getting into everyone's business!" I yelled back at her. I seriously needed to work on my temper, because if she responded with something other than 'yes ma'am' I swear I was going to slap her.

"No-can-do princess!" She snarled, getting uglier and uglier as her face turned red. She attempted to look sexy as she grabbed last years coach purse and swayed her hips too much as she walked out the door. As she passes me I had enough and I raised my arm and slapped her. You could see the bright red mark forming on her face in the exact shape of my hand. Then, to make everything worse the door opened.

I hoped to god it wasn't Mr. Lancer coming to see where all the noise was coming from. I looked up and it was…Edward! What the hell was he doing in here? Turning to give an almost crying Lauren one more death glare, I stepped past Edward out the door. Avoiding him would be hard, and I did need to explain, but the bell had just rung and one more late slip landed me in detention. I would catch him after class to talk. Plus talking in front of Lauren while she was mad at me was NOT a smart thing to do.

As I opened the door to English I saw Edward give me a "what the heck?" kind of glance, I shrugged my shoulders and walked into class. Luckily Mr. Lancer wasn't in yet and the room was full. I hurried to take my seat as Edward walked in behind me. He debated on where to stand, but you could tell he wasn't nervous. He ended up putting his books on the teacher desk in the front of the room and sitting in Mr. Lancer's chair. He winked at me and put his converse up on the table, his hands behind his head with his eyes closed as if he were sleeping. He was too cute!

As the door opened again, the class fell silent. Well silent other than the little clicks that all the girl's cell-cameras were making as they photographed the god sitting up front. Mr. Lancer cleared his throat and Edward opened one eye, as if wondering who had woken him up. I could feel the grin spread across my face and I saw Edward's one eyed glance at me, as if questioning whether I was enjoying the show. He seemed satisfied by my grin and stretched his arms as he stood up.

"All yours teach just didn't know where to go, and I didn't get in until almost 4 this morning, so thought I'd get a nap in" anyone else I would have rolled my eyes and called them a dumbass, but Edward seemed to be enjoying himself, and **(1,150!) **anything in his velvety voice was enjoyable. There were several giggles around the room as Mr. Lancer debated what to say. I was almost surprised to hear my own laugh among them. Mr. Lancer seemed to let it go.

"You may sit by Miss Swan in the back. If you don't know who that is than there's nothing I can do to help you son." Edward looked up at me again and I tried to stop smiling as Mr. Lancer glanced up at me

too. The electricity charged as soon as he sat down and his shoulder brushed against mine, causing sparks, when he put his books underneath the table.

"I'm one hell of a lucky guy, getting to sit beside you Miss Swan" he whispered. It caused chills up my spine the way he talked.

"Your one hell of a lucky guy getting out of trouble with Mr. Lancer." It was true; Mr. Lancer was usually one of the toughest teachers. It seemed no one could resist Edward's obvious charm.

You could see Mr. Lancer glancing up at Edward, as if wondering if he was going to start something else before the lesson. Edward waved at him like a 4 year old and grinned while I rolled my eyes. Mr. Lancer just turned around and started talking about some million year old book. Edward took out a piece of paper and I raised my eyebrows at him. Was he seriously going to take _notes_? After pulling that stunt I didn't take him for a "into school" kind of guy. He started writing in beautiful flowing cursive, than he slid the paper to me.

**So why'd you ditch me outside the office?**

I had to tell Lauren off for being a bitch.

**I'm guessing she's the one you slapped next door?**

You guessed correctly. There's just something about her that pisses me off!

**So is she the one that took our picture?**

Ya. Sorry about that whole...thing.

**Don't be sorry. I think you're the best kisser…ever.**

Uh...thanks. But we've only known each other like 15 minutes. Don't you think it's a bit...fast?

**Maybe. I can't help it your hot. When I'm around you…I feel the need to kiss you.**

We should stay away from each other for a while. Not that you're not the best kisser ever.

**Then what?**

My uncles the principal, he's probably already seen the picture, so I'm in big trouble.

**You're not allowed to date?**

Not anyone my parents haven't met. And something tells me after seeing that, even if I did bring you home they wouldn't like you much.

**I understand. But why does that mean we have to avoid each other?**

Because anywhere around school my uncle would see us and call my parents.

**So after he and your parents forget about it?**

We can _get to know _each other, and see what happens.

**Sounds sucky to me.**

Whys that?

**I really want to kiss you again.**

Shut up!

**It's true! ;)**

Well we can't! I have a confession…

**What?**

I really want to kiss you too.

I glanced up at him and smiled. God why had I just said that? The blush started creeping into my cheeks and I looked down to hide it. His soft hand pulled my chin up and he stroked my cheek with one finger once we were facing each other. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it down so we were holding hands under the table. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, running his thumb along the back of my hand, it felt amazing.

But all too soon the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff from under the table and stuck the note in my pocket. If anyone found it I was dead. The loss of contact made my hand feel a bit numb, and I turned around for one last look.

"Bye Bella" He whispered. Than he walked away. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second before realizing I was going to be late for math. I quickly walked to my locker ignoring everyone around me and grabbed my math stuff. I had gotten there pretty late, but Ms. Cherry was still not in the room. I was alone again in this class so I was happy to just close my eyes and lean back.

Edwards eyes were so beautiful, his lips so amazing, his hands so muscled, his hair so, and than my cell phone rang.

I was pissed at who ever had texted me, I loved thinking of Edward. While I was zonked the lesson had started and luckily Ms. Cherry hadn't noticed my sleeping appearance. I opened my cell under the table and felt my heart drop into my stomach, and the tingles of going down a huge roller coaster.

There was the heavenly Edward, Lauren in his arms, their lips connected, eyes closed, hands roaming. I tore my eyes away, already tearing. I barely registered the caption at the bottom: "Have we got a Playboy on our hands? Kind of disappointing really though, our queen is missing out on what could have been the perfect king." I angrily shoved my sidekick back into my purse. From this moment on Edward did not exist. Why would I even care who some guy I liked kissed? No, not some guy I liked; some guy I _hated._

**Well, I got 2,052 words! Yay! This is totally my longest chapter ever! I'm so happy that people like the story; I wasn't sure when I started out. :) So thank you to all who favorited and alerted. And a SPECIAL thanks to all who reviewed! They are my drug and as you can see more reviews=longer and up-faster chapters!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Reine Blance-Neige**

**Forever-Twilighted**

**NiZZiiE**

**xoxalySaxox**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV:

As the bell rang I stood up and gathered my things. The glances people kept shooting me were unnoticed as I walked once again to my locker. If I didn't care, why would I hate him? Rounding the corner the blood rose to my cheeks. Edward was pushed against a wall making gout with some girl that wasn't Lauren and obviously wasn't me. I wanted to hit him, to pull the girl away and tell her to save herself while she could. That he didn't care. Anger reared in me like a demon and I wanted him to feel like I did. I wanted him to be stunned into silence, pushing the tears back and looking on with shock. He still hadn't noticed me standing there like an idiot, so I slowly slipped around the corner, searching. There he was, Jacob Black. I knew him well; we were good friends in grade school. We had grown apart, him hanging with a different crowd than me but still popular. Perfect.

"Jake, I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute" I used my best flirty voice, knowing I was out of options if this didn't work.

"Yeah Bella?"

"I really need you to make out with me, I know it sounds weird, and I'll explain later. Just, please?" I saw his russet skin crinkle at his forehead, knowing he was thinking. I was always straightforward when it came to Jake. He knew me too well and could always call my bluff.

"Sure." He said in a low voice. I quickly flung my arms around him neck , before he could change his mind and my lips were attacking his, He seemed stunned for a moment by my intensity, but soon enough responded eagerly. He was a good kisser, nowhere near Edward, but I didn't think _anything _could compare to that.

EPOV:

I didn't know how or why but I was standing in front of my locker making gout with someone. After class with the angelic Bella I went to find that rat hooker Lauren. It was really stupid of me to feel so protective of her, but I was going to ask her what she'd don't to upset Bella enough to slap her. Under it all Bella looked like a quiet peaceful person. Not that I knew her all that well, but I planned to. I walked back to the room Bella had found Lauren in, wondering if she would still be there. Pulling open the unlocked door I saw all the lights were out, except for a small candle flickering away in the distance. I made my way over to the candle and the door closed quietly behind me. What the heck? Was this some wacky-ass horror movie or something? **HAHA!!! **Two rough hands covered my eyes and a high pitched nasal voice whispered "like, guess who, like Edward!" Was Lauren trying to be seductive?

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Only 488 words, yes I'm breaking my rule! I'm soooo sorry! I know the chapter is insanely short but finals are next week and I have studying and crap :( so I can't update every day anymore! But I plan to at least one more time this weekend and my rule will be intact! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! YAY 31, that's more than I ever thought possible! I'm eternally grateful!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Sdsdancer67**

**Rocknflorida4lif**

**Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale**

**Nicole0304**

**Reine Blanche-Neige**

**NiZZiiE**


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV:

Lauren flipped me around, her hands still covering my eyes and slapped her chapped lips onto mine. Nasty much? Her tongue jabbed at my sealed lips like a poker, eventually weakening my resolve and getting it inside. I felt like I was being orally raped or something. There was a snap and a flash and then I was released.

"What the fuck bitch!" I spat. It was no way to talk to a lady, but who says Lauren is a lady?

"You know you don't mean that baby. What are you wasting your time with princess for, when you can have all of this?" she gestured to the boobs spilling out of her shirt in a skanky way. Plastic surgery, no doubt.

"The only thing I want is for you and your tongue to stay away from me and everybody else at this school. Especially Bella! Got that hoe?"

"Crystal clear baby!" Did she just call me baby? What a freak, I was standing here cursing her out and she called me baby…honestly what the fuck!?

I spun around and nearly sprinted for the door. Once I was at least three hallways clear of Lauren I started heading for my locker, hoping I would see Bella again. I was nearly there when I felt my cell buzz yet again. I wonder what it could be this time. Do I even want to know? Pulling it out of my pocket and lifting up my binder so any teachers walking by wouldn't see I slid it open and pressed the doomed 'messages' button.

There was me and Lauren in what looked like full make-out mode. If you didn't look hard you couldn't see the crinkles around my eyes where I was using all my energy to keep my mouth sealed shut. You could even see the red slap mark, still clear from her run-in with Bella. I scrolled down to see what whoever had wrote this had to say. "HAVE WE GOT A PLAYBOY ON OUR HANDS? KIND OF DISSAPOINTING REALLY THOUGH. OUR QUEEN IS MISSING OUT ON WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN THE PERFECT KING." Oh shit, Bella!

I clicked like a crazy person until I got to the 'b' section of the sent to box. There is was her name. Bella Swan, right after Bart Bass and before Blair Waldorf **Joke for all Gossip Girl lovers!!! **

She was going to officially hate me now. Now and forever. It wasn't like we were dating, or promised to each other though. All she had said was that we had to avoid each other.

She probably wouldn't care. She might even be proud of me for taking the attention away from her. She didn't seem to like all the sideways looks and harsh glances very much.

When I finally got to my locker there was a hot girl leaning against it. I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind. That's when I saw something that _I _minded. Something that _I_ minded very much.

There was the beautiful Bella, and attached to her lips, her arms around his neck, his arms encircling her waist was a dark haired boy. Probably about 6'2, he had to lean down to kiss her, than he moved to her neck while she caught her breath. I looked sideways at the girl, Megan; I think her name was, who was biting on my ear at the moment.

"I'm going to be late for class Megan. We can finish this some other time." I tried to be nice, even though this girl was obviously a slut.

"Its Morgan fag!" Then she tried to slap me, but I held up a hand and she sighed and stomped away, walking with a bit too much ass for my liking.

I glanced back at Bella and felt my heart sink all the way down to my toes as I saw her pulling the last of Jacob into a janitor's closet by his shirt collar. The door slammed shut and I shuffled my feet to math. Is this what Bella felt seeing me kiss other girls?

Obviously not, she probably made out with guys all the time. Wait, most likely not. I remembered how embarrassed she had been about her uncle maybe finding out about our kiss. But still, it was probably nothing big for her. She walked the new kid to class, made out with him on the way, passed notes with him telling him to back off, then saw him kissing two different girls in less than a half hour, didn't care and went to make out in a janitor closet. Why was it any different for me? And why did I have to keep reminding myself to be a playboy around Bella?

Well it had obviously worked. Thanks to circumstances, she had become one of the many. I shook my head. By next month I'll be at a different school, with different girls. Forget about Bella, so she was hotter than normal, check her off the list and move on. I continued my day with that mindset and I think I can check about a dozen more off too.

BPOV:

Dang Edward was a man-whore! I was snuggled up with Jacob in my room working on science homework. I hadn't talked to him in a week and for the zillionth time my phone buzzed only to show me a picture of the gorgeous Edward in a lip lock with a different girl. Jake had asked me out the day after our make-out session. It was actually really sweet.

He was waiting for me when I pulled up and he gave me a bunch of roses and said "Yesterday made me realize how much I miss my best friend. But I don't think that I can settle for friends this time. Would you please be my girlfriend?" I thought I would cry but I kept my cool, well almost. I ended up squealing and jumping up and down a bit before he caught me and we hugged. He was a perfect gentleman and walked me to class, kissing me as we said our goodbyes.

I was nervous about having to sit next to Edward. Mr. Lancer droned on and on like always. Edward sat as far from me as possible and didn't whisper or pass notes or anything. I had spent a lot of the nights thinking about why. Did he figure I was just another play toy? I wouldn't be surprised; there were at least 15 every day. My uncle had him in detention almost every day this week for cutting class with girls.

He flew out every day as the bell rang and the only other times I would see him he would be smashed against some bimbo. Was there like a need in his body to make out with a different girl every half hour? Oh yeah, there was. I'm guessing I could think of _exactly _what organ made that need too.

My parents were really approving of Jacob, and I really loved hanging out with him again. My thoughts were about him quite a lot, his beautiful not quite black eyes, and rough hands. He continued walking me to class everyday and he was going out of town for the weekend. It was the early stage of our relationship so we hated being apart.

I sighed again as he dropped me off at my house after school Friday. He leaned over to my seat and kissed me passionately. Then he gave me 2 envelopes labeled "Saturday" and "Sunday".

"I don't want you missing me Jingle Bells. Read one whenever you do, it's just something I wrote when I got bored and couldn't help thinking about you in Spanish." The combination of him using his nickname for me from when we were 5 and how sweet he was caused me to launch myself at him. We ended up sitting there kissing for almost half an hour before my dad came out and awkwardly tapped on the window.

"Make sure to use protection Izzy!" Charlie yelled. I blushed bright red and jumped out of the car like lightening. Jake just laughed, "You know it chief!" My dad just started laughing as he hopped into his Mercedes. I wanted to have a car like it one day, it was a shiny gunmetal, really stunning.

Jake gave me one last kiss and then drove off. I missed him already. I tried to think of what to do with myself for the next two days.

Probably do homework, miss Jake, watch TV, miss Jake, paint my nails, miss Jake, go to the mall, and miss Jake. I sighed for what felt like the millionth time today and pushed the penthouse button on the elevator. I was spending the weekend at home, which is why Charlie was outside earlier. It would be pretty weird for him to randomly visit my room at Meyer. When I finally got up to my room I stuck the key in and pushed, getting the wind nearly knocked out of me, HOLY SHIT!

WHAT. THE. FUCKING. HELL!?

**(1,581!!!) This chapter was kind of boring to write. More of filler than anything else to open into the next chapter, which let me assure you, is FULL to the BRIM with drama! I'm not saying anything more! Thank you to all who favorite and alerted, it means a lot. And a special thanks to those who reviewed:**

**NiZZiiE**

**IamTwilightGirl**

**TwilightFanGirlForever96**

**Jessica Marie Cullen**

**Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale**

**Viv3657**

**Liz**


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV:

The place was absolutely thrashed. There were feathers everywhere from pillows being ripped open, and all the wine was spilled onto the carpet. The T.V. was on the floor fizzling and all the couches had been sliced, leaving them in a mess of cotton and leather. The windows were scribbled on in lipstick, and there were a few profanities written on the wall in what looked like jumbo sharpie. All of this chaos was visible from the front entrance. Dare I go any further? I stood there like a moron before realizing that I should be _doing _something. I flipped out my sidekick and dialed 911.

"_Hello ma'am. This is NYPD's emergency center. What is the problem?"_

"Yes, hello. This is Isabella Swan, my parents house has been totaled, graffiti and lipstick on the walls, the couches cut open, wine spilled everywhere, and that's just what I can see of the living room."

"_Is the offender still in the building?"_

"I don't know, let me check."

I felt goose bumps crawl up my arm and I suppressed a shudder. What if the "bad guy" _was _in the house? Pushing the phone up to my ear I stepped further into the penthouse. The damage only got worse. When I went through the kitchen there was more wine on the floor and all the food was on the ground. There were a few things like peanut butter and soy sauce on the walls, the oven was on and open, the sink running, and the fridge toppled over. I carefully made my way through the maze and opened my parents bedroom door.

Their room like all the rest was trashed. And there was my mom, asleep on the bed. I walked over to her and shook her. How had she slept through people destroying her surroundings?

"Mom, mom wake up!" I kept shaking, but she remained limp in my hands. That's when I attempted to pick her up. That's when I saw the red on her stomach. When I saw that her head lolled from where I awkwardly held her. I let her drop on the bed and felt my knees go weak. The tears came fast and furious. How could she be _dead_?

2 WEEKS LATER

EPOV:

It had been 2 weeks since Bella had been back at school. I hated not seeing her, even though the sight of her and Jake usually made my blood boil. It was obvious that she didn't care who I made-out with. Every time a text blast got sent out she'd just roll her eyes and press delete. I think I had gotten over wanting to get a rise out of her. Since I had made out with Lauren, well more like been assaulted by Lauren, we hadn't spoken.

She and Jake was an item now, and from the gossip going around I gathered they had been friends when they were little. Dads and Moms knew each other. Basically raised together, but in junior high they grew apart, because Jake wasn't interested in social climbing like Bella. Don't get me wrong he was still pretty popular, but his league and her league were spheres that did not touch.

He was here on a scholarship, his dad lived in Brooklyn, and his mom had left them about 3 years ago. I liked to think that the right person for Bella would be me. Wait, no, you're over her Edward! There wasn't anything to be over, she was taken and you had a different girl every 15 minutes! I hailed a cab decided to go home for the weekend. My room at Meyer was really, really nice but I kind of missed my dad. And the knocking of various girls at all hours of the night wanting to "take me away" got annoying after a few weeks.

The taxi dropped me off at the doorstep of The Plaza. It was some great big hotel my parents were staying at because my mom was yet again giving our home renovations. The curse of being an interior designer, the interior of your _own _home had to look as good as the airbrushed pages of a magazine.

As I opened the door, I saw the last thing I expected to. There was Bella, sitting at the bar taking shots. Her hair was tied in a messy bun behind her head and she wore a black wife-beater and basketball shorts. She looked straight out gangsta, and I had to admit it was sexy.

She didn't seem to notice as I took the seat next to her and signaled the waiter for a beer. It may not be the drink of the upper-class, but Bella didn't seem very into formalities today. I looked over at her again, shocked. Up close you could see how her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying. Her cheeks were extremely pale, which was odd considering how she was usually blushing at something or other. She reached her hand up to wipe away the tear forming in her eye.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. It actually _was _only a friendly gesture. She looked as if she was in pain, and someone as wonderful as Bella didn't deserve to be in pain. The physical contact made her aware of me being there.

"Let go of me ass! You think just because my mom died you can take advantage of me? That's a new low for playboys everywhere!" She shoved me away and I stood awestruck as she got up, flipped me off, and made for the elevator.

"Wait Bella! I wasn't making a move at you, you just look so sad, I wanted to help." I started running after her. She put her hand to her forehead and leaned against the wall, as if talking was nearly impossible.

"Can you take me to my room?" she looked up at me through her lashes. She had dropped her guard, and the absolute agony was etched right into her face.

"Of course Bella." I scooped her up bridal style and she fell asleep before we were even in the elevator. I had no idea which one her suite was. I opened her purse with the few fingers coming from under her waist and found her room key. Penthouse. Obviously.

The way she was holding me was so sad, she clutched at my shirt, the cloth held tight in her sleeping fist. When the elevator dinged again, announcing our arrival at the penthouse, I opened her exquisite room and set her on her bed, pulling the covers up around her. I grabbed the notepad by the bed stand, knowing that she was completely out of it, and would have no memory of me when she woke up. I pitied the enormous hangover she would have. It looked like she had been doing shots for a while.

I had no idea what to say. You look gorgeous when you sleep? I wanted her to know that I was a friend she could talk to, and I defiantly didn't want her to think of me as taking advantage of her as she had assumed earlier. I quickly scribbled the first thing that came to mind and left the key card next to her purse on the bed and left. I wouldn't want someone to see me leaving her room and get the wrong idea.

**No one's point of view, the note Edward left Bella:**

Dear Bella,

Hey its Edward, you kind of passed out at the bar last night and I didn't want to just leave you there so I carried you up to your room. I was defiantly NOT trying to…take advantage of you or anything. Hopefully you can think of me as a friend. I know we had our…awkwardness at the beginning of knowing each other. That was an odd impulse and I want you to know that kissing you wasn't like kissing all the other girls. I feel a real connection with you that I think we both misread. You can totally ignore me if you'd like, but I'd rather we try to be friends. I know you probably don't want to have to deal with me while you're still handling what happened to your mom. I honestly didn't know, I didn't even know why you weren't at school. If you even need to talk to someone, I'll always be here. We (me, my mom, dad, and later sister) are staying at the floor right under you. Feel free to come by anytime you'd like. Alice, my sister, comes into town tomorrow afternoon, and I think you'd really like her, so even if you don't want to try being friends with me, I think you guys would really hit it off. So come by anyways. I told the maids and room service not to bother you until you called, and checked that the hotel had plenty of Advil for when you wake up, you might have a _bit _of a headache. That's a lie, you're going to have a REALLY BIG headache! Sorry about that, but it comes with drinking shots :) Hope to see you soon Bella!

Yours Truly,

Edward Cullen

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**(1, 603!!!) I know it's totally sad that B's mom died, but amidst all the relationship stuff, there has to be some really BIG emotions. I was planning on Jake to see Edward holding Bella and getting P.O.'d but this scene wrote itself. I honestly had nothing to do with it :) Haha. Thanks to all who alerted and favorite! Special Thanks to my amazing reviewers!**

**NiZZiiE**

**BlackHeart-SpiritWolf**

**Luveedwardcullen17**

**Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale**

**TwilightFanGirlForever96**

**Viv3657**


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV:

Ugh. Who turned up the lights? And why is someone playing electric guitar? Oh wait that's just a fly. Who the hell gave a fly an electric guitar? Ugh! All I could see was the blinding white of the walls. My limbs were heavy and my head was being banged against the wall. Water. Must have water. I slowly walked on my jelly legs to the bathroom sink. The cold water felt good. It seemed to take off the layer of plastic on my eyes and wake up my senses. I remembered the bar. And shots. And Edward. Oh shit! When had I seen Edward?

I raced back to the bed, triple checking that no one had slept in it but me. What was that? I quickly read over the note Edward had left me. That was so sweet. He wanted to be friends now, or at least make sure I was okay. I wanted to see him. For some odd reason it felt like seeing Edward would clear up the black cloud following me around. Wait, Edward couldn't see me like this. It didn't matter if he already had; I had to re-do his mental image of me. I almost ran to the shower, hoping to wash off the last two weeks and all the emotions that came with them.

EPOV:

I resisted the urge to check on Bella throughout the day. She was in pain just a floor above me and I could do nothing to stop it. Her pain tore at me, and I sat on the couch staring at the blank TV. Everyone knew there was something wrong with me. Esme and Carlisle, my parents, had repeatedly asked me what happened, and when I didn't answer they figured it was best to leave me alone. They were picking Alice up at the airport now. Even though I didn't feel like talking, being all alone seemed to increase my depression. _Ding-Dong! _They had just left; no one should be here for hours. Unless it was Bella. I raced to the door, stopping only for a second to make sure I didn't look like I had been sitting for hours in silence. I felt my heart-beat triple its pace as I pulled open the door. There she was, looking like an angel. Her lips were a perfect pink, her hair was beautiful brown like always, this time with a bit of a wave to it, and her mini-shorts and tank top were showing off her amazing figure. One word: _gulp! _

"Hey Bella. Did you get my note?"

"**Ya. Thanks so much for helping me to my room. It'd be so embarrassing to pass out at the bar."**

"Sure no problem. So, how do you feel?"

"**Fine now. Thanks for checking the hotel's Advil level for me."**

"Well I guessed you'd have a pretty bad hangover. It doesn't seem like you drink that much."

"**Please I drink **_**plenty**_**!"**

"Is that why you were so out of it after 8 shots?"

"**Shut up! I'm trying to say thank you here!"**

"Didn't you already say that?"

"**Right. Um, well I'll see you later then. Bye Edward."**

"Wait! My parents are gone picking up Alice from the airport, and I could use some company."

"**Is that a weird way of inviting me inside?"**

"I don't see anything _that_ weird about it, but yes."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

**Okay only 566 words, and about 6 months of wait time. I know I'm a horrible evil person who needs to die in a hole with vicious ninjas! But I'm going to try to update more! Just school and other junks catching up with me. Thank you for all the amazing reviews, they're the only thing that makes me update at all so PLEEEASE keep them coming!!! Hope to get the next chapter out SOON!!! Oh and any suggestions for something to happen next would be WONDERFUL, I'm on the verge of writers block!**

**Special Thanks TO:**

**Stephanie-Meyer-Addicted**

**Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale**

**Shut-Up-Brain. Shut-Up! PANTS.**

**Viv3657**

**Twilightfan303**

**NiZZiiE**

**BlackHeart-VampireSpiritWolf**

**Forever-Twilighted**

**Ifairyu**

**Liz**

**Luv2read22**

**Missxmai**

**Stronger than you since 1915**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV:

Awkward Much? Edward had invited me in and now I was sitting on his loveseat with him. We were both leaning our elbows on the sides, sitting as far as we could in the limited couch space. For me this wasn't on purpose, I honestly wasn't bitter or anything about him playing me. Okay maybe I secretly hoped he felt really bad about it, but it wasn't like I wanted justice to be served and him to be struck by lightning or something. After all, it really is thanks to him that Jake and I reconnected. Wait; Jake, leaving, pain.

I felt another tremor rock my heart and my eyes welled up. It seemed like uncontrollable sobbing was all I was good for these days! Edward seemed about to say something, but then he saw the traitor tears slipping quickly and quietly down my cheeks. "Oh Bella," he said in a small voice, and then proceeded to wrap his arms around my stomach, hugging myself to him. This is really what I needed right now, someone to hold me and not let go. Not leave me. Everyone was leaving me.

My mother left me, my father is the one who took her from me, and Jake had said he didn't know how to deal with all this, and left me by choice. I had been staying at the plaza for two weeks, waiting for the police and my lawyers to find a place for me since all my relatives were either dead or out of the country. My father was in jail and frankly, I hope he rots in there.

They had an argument because my mother found out Charlie had cheated on her and he got angry at her for not letting it go and stabbed her. Then he trashed the house to make it look like gang work, or a robbery, or something. When he had seen me and Jake making out in the car, he was walking away from killing his wife, my mother.

I had been avoiding thinking about all this for the last two weeks, and in the last five minutes it all came up and surrounded me. I continued to sob, clutching on to Edward like a life preserver.

EPOV:

Bella was just sitting there, her head leaning on her elbow. She seemed deep in thought, then her face contorted in a look of pain and the tears started rolling. I didn't know what to do, what to tell her to make all her pain go away. Her pain hurt me; it ripped at my heart almost begging me to make the agony stop. All I could say was "Oh Bella," and hug her as tight as I could to me. She looked up at me for a moment, then closed her eyes and clutched at me, as her sobs increased. All I knew was that her mother had died, from what she had yelled at me the other night. That was defiantly enough to make someone like this. But when I had gone up to her room she was all alone. No dad, no Jake, I couldn't bring myself to hate him at this moment, he made Bella happy. All I wanted was to see Bella happy again. To see that fire in her eyes when she got mad, the beautiful red kiss her cheeks when she said something she thought she shouldn't have.

"Do you want me to call someone for you Bells? Maybe your dad or Jake?" I didn't know what else to do, what else to say. I had no idea what had happened, and maybe if I did I would have been able to help her myself.

"Don't you dare even mention those, evil, cruel, backstabbing, ASSHOLES to me again!" She said angrily looking up at me through her tears with eyes of pain.

"What did they do Bella? What did they do to you?" I really wanted to understand everything, and I felt so protective of her, I needed to keep her from anything that made her feel like this.

"Charlie murdered my mother! He killed her! And HE cheated on _her!_ He had no right! And then Jake just…he just _left _me! How could he just LEAVE me?" She yelled and a fresh wave of tears crashed onto her as she hugged me tighter and nestled her head into my shoulder.

That Bastard! I could kill Charlie, how could he murder his own wife? And _Jake_, I knew he wasn't as wrong as Charlie, but seeing Bella like this, seeing her cry for that _dog_! It made my blood boil and I was ready to grab a gun and pay them a visit. But then I saw Bella. She looked like she never wanted to move again, like she just wanted to curl up with me and give up on life. I slowly slunk down the couch until I was horizontal, with Bella on top of me. I swear I wasn't trying anything, but I wanted Bella to be comfortable. She looked up at me through the tears again, than hugged me around the neck.

"Thank you, Edward."

And then she buried her head in my shoulder again and I closed my eyes, stroking her soft hair with my hand and hugging her right back.

**Author's Note!!!**

**OMFG it has been 2 freaking months since my last update and I'm soooo sorry! I know that after all that I owe you guys 10,000 words, not 918, but that's all that I have time for. You want to hear my excuses? I had a bunch of standardized tests, then finals, then a giant project in English, and then I wrote this chapter, and forgot to save it and got so mad at computers I waited a week to re-write it! Pleeeease forgive me! I'm going to try to update ASAP, I'll probably have something new up before tonight! Thank you sooo much to everyone who Alerted or Favorited! And a special thank to the only reason I kept writing at all, my awesome reviewers:**

**Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale**

**Twilightfan303**

**Forever-Twilighted**

**Missxmai**

**Stronger than you since 1915**

**Yesenia d**

**Laura-az**


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV:

"I think he's coming round, she looks pretty zonked." Said a vaguely familiar voice.

"Wha...Alice?" My head felt heavy, my eyes groggy as I looked up blinking at my twin sister. About to stand up and stretch, I felt a light weight on my chest and shoulder. Bella, the beautiful angel, was sleeping on my chest, her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder. I remember she fell asleep crying and, not wanting to disturb her, I hadn't moved and had fallen asleep.

"Yes Dummy! The one and only awesome twin sister that you've been dying to see!" sure, believe whatever you want Alice.

"Of course I have Alice." I said rolling my eyes, and readjusting myself under Bella so my head was propped up on the arm of the chair and she was still comfortable.

"So who's the new Betty?" said Alice plopping down on the couch across the room.

"Betty? Alice her name's Bella." What the hell?

"Ugh you're so slow Edward. It's a term from the oh-so-famous 90's! It means hot girl, or whatever. Kinda like the new gang term…shawty I think it was…" Alice said in a 'you should already know this' kind of voice.

"She's not a Betty or a shawty or whatever the hell you're talking about. She's just a friend. I actually think you'd like her." I hope Alice would understand, she wasn't exactly the nicest to the girls I normally hung out with. She used to have a sign on her door saying "this is a NO-SLUT zone!" for god sake.

"A friend you're already _sleeping_ with?" She said raising her eyebrows at me.

"She needed someone to talk to and we fell asleep." I said, glancing at Bella's tear-stained face.

"Okay, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. What's wrong with her?" Wrong with her? Nothing's wrong with my Bella, she's perfect…wait! When the hell did she become _my_ Bella?

"What do you mean?"

"Well her eyes are all puffy and reddish, and her face has tears all over it, you didn't just break up with her or something?" Ugh, of course she'd jump to that kind of conclusion.

"No Alice, we never dated. She just has…some stuff going on. So how long have you been in town?" I wanted her to stop asking about Bella, I didn't know if she was okay with people knowing about her mom yet.

"About two hours, if you guys have been asleep since before that then I recommend waking up so you can fall asleep on time tonight." With that she walked out of the room to what I thought was the direction of her room. I decided that Alice was right about waking up, so I placed my hand on Bella's cheek.

Almost instantly her eyes fluttered and she mumbled something that sounded sort of like my name. I don't know why this made my heart flutter like that. Just a friend, Edward, that's all she was going to be.

"Bella? You've got to wake up Jingle Bells." I tried to be gentle, in case she was having a bad dream or something.

"Jingle Bells? Really?" She said, her eyes suddenly opening.

"I like it, reminds me of Christmas!" I said. Honestly, I have no idea where Jingle Bells came from, but I _did _like it.

"Fine then, Eddie." She said winking at me. She got up and stretched her arms above her head, turning around so I could see the little patch of skin exposed on her waist. Shit.

"I'm gonna…go to the bathroom, Alice is that way. The sister I told you about, say hi to her and…don't let her hyperness freak you out, bye!" I said trying to casually speed walk away before she could turn around. This was going to be a long day.

BPOV:

Okay, ditch me in an unfamiliar living room Edward, that's fine. I shrugged and followed the "that way" direction to Alice's room. I heard Cobra Starship: Good Girls Go Bad blasting from a door just past the kitchen and doubted that it would be Edward's parents.

"Hey, I'm Bella. Edward told me to come say hi, you're Alice right? I said standing in her doorway.

"Yup, I'm Alice. Edward says ya'll aren't dating or sleeping together or any of the crap he usually does with girls so I think we're gonna be really good friends! Oh my god, I love your hair! Who's your stylist? And that top is adorable! I got this adorable dress from Calvin Kline the other day and then I realized that I wasn't a big enough cup size for it, but you could fill it out awesome! And it'd go really well with your skin; it's kind of an electric blue. I know! We'll all go clubbing tonight, and you can meet my friend Rose and wear the dress and I'll do your hair and makeup and then I can wear that black dress I got at Saks! Yay! Tonight's going to be so awesome!!!" She said in one breath. Daaaaamn, Edward was _not _kidding about the hyperness!

As I took in her appearance I realized that heartbreaking gorgeous-ness ran in the family. She had spiky black hair that only she could pull off, and the same light skin as Edward and I. She was wearing an adorable purple V-neck with a black cami and yellow skinny jeans. She defiantly made a bold fashion statement but I loved it. She was almost a head shorter than me, and looked about 5'1 or '2. Clubbing sounded like fun, and Alice seemed like someone I'd really want to be friends with. This might be just what I needed.

"Alice that would be SO amazing! Thanks for offering the dress but I think I may have something like it, with a silver belt in the middle that was altered to fit my smaller hips, which I think you'd like, so you can come downstairs to my room and we can check it out." Spending a day getting ready for clubbing and fun with someone nice was defiantly just what I needed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Okay I'm officially ready to kill myself, why can I not write longer chapters!! *Rips hair out!* Well consider the writer's block over. I was just upset about stupid stuff with stupid people, this story has the best feedback, not to mention the most fun Edward, and so it's going to be my main focus for a while. I can't promise that there won't be any more freaky annoying pauses, but I'm gonna try my hardest. Thanks to everyone who alerted or favorited, it means a lot! And a special thanks to all my absolutely amazing reviewers!!!**

**Ifairyu**

**Ssinger**

**Siruis'padfoot'black4eva**

**Stacy**

**Jayleen-cullen-whitlock-hale**

**Nizziie**

**Vampiresrok**

**Jessica Marie Cullen**

**Yesenia d**

**Rainbows and pretty starts (haha I 3 ur name!)**

**AngelBabe64**

**Bleedinglove93**

**Black Hearted Wolf**

**Maria Tanya Cullen**

**Caitlin'I love edward'**

**Kristelle Cullen**

**Crazyvampiregurl**


End file.
